O Mistério Winchester Fanfic Yiff
by Yami Ikarus
Summary: Um vertiginoso assassinato abala a alta classe de Manhattan,a filha do barão Von Winchester é brutalmente assassinada.E quando outra garota é morta da mesma forma,mostra que não são só os ricaços os ameaçados. Quem será o assassino por trás das mortes
1. Sinópse

[Sinopse]

A noite parecia perfeita para os milionários da cidade de Manhattam, o ar impregnado de ganância, o aroma de martines,vinhos e whisks envolto ao cheiro de cio das belas dançarinas. Um fim de noite comum para os ricaços: Mais uma noite de intensas negociações e falsas amizades que renderiam ainda mais lucro as suas empresas. A noite teria tudo para terminar em um estrondoso sucesso de negociatas entre os barões, se não fosse por um acontecimento que abala a alta-sociedade: a filha do Barão Von Winchester, o organizador da magnífica festa, é brutalmente assassinada. E quando outro assassinato acontece, com uma jovem mais pobre, mas que estava na festa e é morta da mesma forma que a filha do barão, mostra que ninguém está a salvo. Todos são suspeitos: Desde o próprio Barão até as voluptuosas dançarinas. Este caso deverá ser desvendado antes que mais alguém seja vítima cruel assassino. Um vertiginoso caso no qual baixará até o mais profundo nível das frias, e sombrias vielas desta cidade.

Sexo, corrupção, assassinato, mistério: Quem será a próxima vítima? Quem será o culpado?


	2. Capitulo 1: Uma Longa Noite

» **Capítulo 1** « **U**ma longa noite...

Sexta, 02:26 AM - Jardins da Mansão Winchester.

"Ora, Lili...vamos,você sabe que será bom...hehe..." Insinua Ricky,um alto Husky de pelugem branca que brilhava ao luar daquela noite,vestia um elegante smoking negro que fazia um belo contraste com seus pêlos,mas definitivamente não combinava com seus longos e esvoaçantes cabelos brancos,que o davam um ar de rebelde em vez de formal.

"Acredito que não mereça isto ainda... afinal de contas esta noite você sequer dançou comigo... ficou babando pelas dançarinas..." Indaga revoltada Lílian, uma curvilínea coelha de pêlos rosados,tinha os cabelos loiros extra-claros,era quase um um corte sofisticado,e o comprimento vinha ate o meio de suas costas. Lílian apesar de estar dentro de um sensual vestido de festas vermelho-escarlate, não parecia estar muito á vontade nele. A abertura lateral exibia suas belas coxas e seu decote esbanjava sensualidade, isso atiçava Ricky,mas incomodava Lílian. "Ja foi um sacrifício eu ter aceitado participar desta maldita festa... eu ainda lhe chamo pra vir comigo e me deixar mais a vontade, contrariando a vontade do papai, e você não faz nada além de ficar bem debaixo das dançarinas,se drogado com o cheiro de cio delas!" Continua Lílian. Ela percebe que Ricky fica sem jeito, fora dura com as palavras.

"Me desculpe...e-eu..." Abaixa a cabeça e solta um profundo suspiro,uma névoa branca sendo expelida por suas narinas devido ao frio noturno. "Eu sei o quanto você discutiu com o seu pai por isto, me desculpe Lílian..." Ricky volta a mirá-la,seus olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam,demonstravam que ele sabia de sua culpa.

"Hum... acho que nos vemos amanhã." Finaliza Lílian ao olhar em seus olhos, temia amolecer e lhe dar o que anseava,queria lhe dar uma lição. Sentia-se indiretamente traída ao ver o seu namorado debaixo do palco onde as dançarinas se exibiam no Pole Dance. Os minúsculos trajes delas entravam no rego de suas bocetas e o cheiro de cio impregnava a festa; e apesar do sexo parecer falar,ou melhor...cheirar mais alto,os negócios estavam em primeiro plano,com exceção de Ricky,havia menos de um punhado de machos a observar as dançarinas,o que fazia elas redobrarem sua sensualidade para tentar agradar os que estavam a outros ricaços estavam muitíssimos mais ocupados em fechar alianças,e apunhalar seus oponentes em conversas aparentemente amistosas.

"Lílian... ja fazem sete meses...e nós até hoje não...." Sussurra tímido Ricky,apesar de sua aparência rebelde e dominante,na presença de Lílian tudo o que ele fazia era abaixar as orelhas e andar com o rabo entre as pernas. A amava, respeitava e admirava demais,lembrou-se dos tempos nos quais era um esforço 'sobre-humano' se aproximar dela e lhe pedir o caderno de anotações emprestado. Lílian era a garota mais cobiçada da faculdade, não somente por ser bonita, mas era dona de uma mente brilhante e um coração enorme. O que atraiu Ricky mais do que as atiradas garotas que o rodeavam somente para fazer sexo. "Eu estou sendo paciente, Lílian... eu te amo... desculpe-me por ficar com as dançarinas lá,mas eu não resisti...o cheiro delas....foi forte demais..." Desabafa Ricky,novamente abaixando a cabeça e mais uma baforada de névoa branca sendo expelida por suas narinas. "... eu... eu não fazia idéia..." Redimi-se Lílian olhando sua expressão com pena, sabia que o cheiro de cio era quase fatal para os machos, mas no momento da festa não havia visto isso...o ciúme falara mais alto. "Ricky..." Diz Lílian baixinho, levando sua patinha ate o queixo dele e o erguendo com carinho para fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos. "Amanhã... sem falta. Meu pai vai até a empresa cuidar de seus negócios e provavelmente não virá pra casa. Todo esse tempo eu não estava preparada, me perdoe. Mas agora... eu sei que me ama de verdade, ou não estaria do meu lado ainda. Já teria me dispensado por não transar com você..." Seu tom de voz vai se tornando mais baixo, mais sedutor, ela lentamente leva sua patinha até a púbis da calça de seu namorado, acariciando o membro dele gentilmente. "Isto será somente uma amostra... do que terá amanhã..." Ricky fecha os olhos e abre a boca, esta parecia uma chaminé por causa da névoa esbranquiçada que era emitida pela sua respiração ofegante de prazer. Logo é ainda mais surpreendido ao sentir Lílian descer o zíper da calça e abarcar com a patinha, o seu farto membro, que ja estava duro e pulsando de tesão,babando o seu pre-gozo na pata quente de sua coelha. "L-Lílian.... a-aqui...? E se seus empregados....ahh!" Lílian morde o lábio inferior em êxtase,adorando a sensação de ter aquele pau forte e latejando de puro desejo em sua pata. Jamais havia tocado em um pau antes, e aquela sensação era tão boa que sentia um gostoso tremor de excitação na boceta,ja começando a ficar úmida e o seu cheiro de cio emanando aos poucos. "Ricky... eu sinto tanto... não ter feito isso antes..." Sussurra olhando extasiada para o pau dele, agora alisando toda a extensão do mesmo. "... quero que nossa primeira vez seja especial.... mas hoje vou lhe dar uma compensação..." Completa Lílian,agora abrindo a lateral de seu vestido e baixando a sua calcinha fio-dental negra,o cheiro de cio agora mais evidente ainda entre o casal. Ricky abre os olhos e vislumbra fascinado a boceta de sua namorada, tinha a carne rosadinha, e sua lubrificação formara um tênuo 'fiozinho' entre a boceta e a calcinha. "Lílian..." Diz Ricky com nítido desejo no olhar, agora levando sua pata e acariciando a vulva dela com carinho, sem penetrá-la... Apenas alisando os grandes lábios macios de sua fêmea.

"Vem... eu vou fazer você gozar... amanhã você ganha o seu presente por ter esperado tanto..." Lílian puxa o membro de Ricky e o coloca entre suas coxas e sua boceta,arrancando dele um gemido de prazer ao sentir o calor gostoso de sua vulva,e os pêlos macios e quentes de sua coxa,seu pau sendo envolvido pelo mel que emanava dela e escorria pela extensão do seu pau e melando ate as bolas dele. "L-Lílian...... é quente....molhada....." por puro impulso,Ricky tenta penetra-la,mas Lílian se afasta,meneando negativamente com a cabeça e lhe dando uma piscadinha maliciosa. "Amanhã... Eu lhe disse que quero que seja especial a nossa primeira vez..." Ela começa um lento e lascivo movimento com o seu quadril, agora o abraçando com carinho e o beijando. O membro dele sendo masturbado por suas grossas coxas embebidas com o quente mel de sua boceta,seus lábios se envolviam com os de seu husky,linguas em intenso movimento. Lílian sente seu rabinho em forma de "pom pom" se tremer quase que em uma vibração por estar excitada. O pau dele pulsava, se agitava embaixo de sua vagina úmida, isso a enlouquecia,estava adorando aquele momento de prazer com o seu namorado. O frio da noite era esquecido... O calor do sexo os mantinha ativos e cada vez mais estimulados. Lílian se arrepia ao sentir a cauda grande e felpuda de Ricky os envolver, ele queria demonstrar o seu carinho por sua coelha, acariciava as pernas dela com a sua cauda, Lílian retribuía o carinho com o beijo, seus doces lábios mordiscavam o do seu macho enquanto o seu corpo se movia em uma dança na qual era desnecessário conhecer os passos, seus instintos a guiariam. Ricky escapa do beijo por um momento, o vapor branco saindo sofregamente por suas narinas, enquanto sentia o clímax se aproximar, Lílian intensifica o movimento, seu quadril se movendo para frente e para trás, o membro de seu amado roçando contra sua quente e úmida vagina e suas macias coxas, sentia-o pulsar embaixo de sua intimidade, sentia a cabeça inchada do pau dele expelir um liquido denso e quente em seu sexo lentamente, era o pre-gozo. O clímax estava próximo.

"Ricky... eu... aahhh!" Lílian arqueia seu corpo brevemente para trás,quase ficando na ponta dos pés,sua boceta espirrando um liquido quentinho no pau de seu husky,envolvendo-o com a forma física de seu prazer,em pouco tempo percebendo Ricky a abraçar com um pouco mais de força,mas os pêlos macios impedindo de machuca-la. Ela o vê cerrar seus afiados dentes e apertar os olhos enquanto sente uma esguichada de um liquido quente e denso em sua boceta,era deliciosa a sensação de ter dado prazer ao seu macho,de deixa-lo despejar o seu amor sobre seu sexo virgem. A vontade de te-lo pulsando e jorrando todo aquele leite dentro de si era irresistível.

Lílian observa maravilhada a expressão de prazer de Ricky... Sua boceta ainda se contraia gostosamente com espasmos de prazer, o prazer do pau forte de seu husky gozando nela. Em pouco tempo Ricky deita sua cabeça no ombro de Lílian, o perfume da coelha era doce... Gostoso, o tranqüilizava senti-lo invadindo sua mente. O seu membro já cessando o gozo, logo amolecendo e lentamente voltando á sua bainha. "Amanhã... eu prometo..." Sorria serenamente Lílian, acariciando os cabelos longos de seu husky e lhe dando um carinhoso beijo em sua boxexa,relutantemente o soltando, terminando de tirar a sua calcinha e a colocando na patinha dele. "Tome... é um presente que sela a minha promessa... só não vá se drogar demais com o meu cheirinho, meu Husky... eu te amo..." Diz entre risos, Ricky esboçando um tranqüilo sorriso e a beijando novamente, um caloroso e apaixonado beijo em sua coelha que finalmente poderia ser sua por completa.

"Eu também te amo, minha coelha... até amanhã..." Diz Ricky com mais um selinho em seus doces lábios, logo fechando a barguilha de sua calça e se afastando devagar, a ansiedade para acordar no dia seguinte e vê-la denovo,saciar a sua vontade por ela,o consumindo por dentro.

Ricky vê a sua coelha acenando sorridente para ele enquanto corria para o portão principal pra pegar um táxi, logo a sua figura esguia e curvilínea sumindo ao adentrar a grande porta do hall da imponente mansão Winchester.


	3. Capítulo 2: Um Longo,Longo dia

» **Capitulo 2** « **U**m longo...longo dia...

Sábado, 1:15 PM - Federation Street

Um desagradável ruído metálico desperta Ricky de seus sonhos, o despertador tocava freneticamente,sem pausa. Como não acordou antes com um barulho tão chato desses? Pensa Ricky entre risos, dormira tão bem esta noite...além de ter tido a maravilhosa experiência na noite passada,dormira imaginando o prêmio que o aguardava quando encontrasse sua Lílian; talvez tenha pensado até demais. "Oh,droga! O que é isso?" Diz Rick puxando suas cobertas para próximo ao focinho e farejando uma mancha úmida que não estava alí na noite passada. "Huf...como é que fui gozar no meu lençol?! Ah,Lili...você me deixa louco,tah vendo...?" Sussurra pensativo entre risos...o sorriso meigo de sua coelha o fazia viajar em doces pensamentos...no ano passado quase perdera de ano por pensar demais nela,isso foi rapidamente reparado com aulas particulares de Lílian,que tinha o maior prazer em ensina-lo na matéria que ele precisava,mesmo que eles fugissem um pouco dos estudos para um intenso encontro entre lábios e línguas.

Relutantemente, Ricky sai de debaixo das cobertas, bocejando preguiçosamente,e ao se levantar da cama,se alonga...os fortes braços sinalizavam cuidado com o próprio corpo. Gostava de agradar sua coelha,ela adorava o peitoral definido e os bíceps dele,sempre que andavam juntos na rua ela saía abraçada em seu braço e o acariciando com a patinha pequena e macia. "Uaaaaaaah!" Exclama Ricky ao se espreguiçar,os pêlos brancos brilhantes se eriçam,e os afiados dentes ficam á mostra quando ele abre a boca para se espreguiçar. "Ahh! Droga! Meu chefe vai me matar!!!" Exclama ele ao olhar o relógio no alto da parede,seu expediente começava a 1:00 PM,ja havia passado 15 minutos e ainda teria que se vestir e encarar o trânsito. Apesar de ter uma namorada rica,Ricky jamais aceitou que Lílian arcasse com despesa alguma dele,não queria depender do dinheiro do pai dela,morava em um apartamento pequeno de solteiro,onde só havia uma sala,uma cozinha e um quarto,onde ficava também o único banheiro da casa,de suíte. Ricky esperava uma promoção ou um emprego melhor,ja cogitara a idéia deles viverem juntos assim que sua situação se estabilizasse mais. E mesmo tendo sua vida tão símples,Ricky era bastante organizado: Pagava suas contas em dia e agora ja terminava de pagar as prestações de sua moto,uma Kawasaki Ninja de cor vermelha...era o seu sonho de infância,adorava aquela moto,e mesmo sendo um pouco cara,sua excelente organização com as contas o permitiam que ele pagasse a moto aos poucos.

Rick corre até o armário e veste uma camisa social branca e uma calça social negra, ja correndo até o banheiro e pegando uma fita preta para amarrar o seu cabelo,o seu visual rebelde era uma coisa que não era aceita no seu trabalho. Agora correndo apressadamente até a porta de saída,catando o seu celular e o enfiando no bolso,pegando as chaves e saindo de casa.

Rick chega até o estacionamento e monta em sua moto,em pouco tempo ja partindo velozmente pela cidade. "Hum...sem engarrafamento...? Sorte..." Pensa Rick ao voar baixo pela rua. A conhecia bem,sabia que não tinha guardas,por isso acelerava o que podia,e em pouco tempo ja estacionando a moto no fundo de um restaurante de esquina,o restaurante de comida italiana Bon'Apettit.

"Isso são horas, Valentine??" Indaga uma loba de pelugem acinzentada que sorria para ele ao entrar afoito pelos fundos,seu nome era Rosalie...trabalhava junto com ele e também estudavam na mesma faculdade,ela era líder de torcida. "Como minha coelha é tão bonita e é lider do conselho estudantil,e a Rosalie é tão bonita,e lider das líderes de torcida?" De vez em quando esta pergunta vinha a sua cabeça,tinha sorte de sua coelha ser bela e tratar de estudos,não de movimentos acrobáticos como Rosalie,caso contrário ja teria perdido de ano.

"Err....eu tive...uma noite muito longa...." Responde Ricky coçando a cabeça meio sem jeito. "Humm...você tem sorte do chefe não ter chegado ainda.....muita,muita sorte...." Retruca a curvilínea loba,entre marotos risos. Ricky ri do comentário dela,era a segunda vez que a sorte batera a sua porta,será que deveria jogar na loteria também? Pensa e dá uma curta risada,fazendo a loba sorrir ao ver que o tinha feito se animar. Rosalie era uma das garotas que tinha uma queda por Ricky,e mesmo após tanto tempo de namoro dele com Lílian,ela ainda não havia perdido as esperanças de tê-lo,nem perdido as oportunidades de assedia-lo. Abusava de suas calcinhas minúsculas no trabalho,e Ricky notara que sempre que ela o via,ela levantava sua felpuda cauda,fazendo a saia de seu traje de trabalho se levantar e exibir a ele a sua calcinha,ou até mesmo a falta dela. Ricky ja havia surpreendido Rosalie entre essas levantadas de cauda na qual ela estava sem calcinha. "Hum....acho que é melhor começar a me ajudar a servir as mesas,se o chefe chegar e ver os clientes insatisfeitos,vai sobrar pra você." Ameaça entre marotos risos a loba,agora se virando e caminhando com voluptuosos rebolados até a saída do pequeno depósito que estavam,erguendo por impulso a sua calda e quase fazendo Ricky gozar em sua calça: Estava novamente sem calcinha. "Err...e-eu ja estou indo....onde estão os pedidos?" Gagueja Ricky olhando diretamente para a boceta gordinha e de pele um pouco mais escura que a de Lílian. Sua pergunta era desnecessária, os pedidos estavam no mesmo lugar de sempre,no espeto da bancada na cozinha,mas foi a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça pra dizer e atrasar a saída de Rosalie do pequeno depósito. "Uh? Estão alí no espeto da cozinha,..." Responde ela entre uma maliciosa piscadinha para o husky,ja percebendo uma "reação" em sua calça. "Ahm...algo errado,?" Pergunta Rosalie segurando-se para não rir em ver o constrangimento de Ricky, ver que ele caira em sua armadilha. "...N-não....s-sem problemas..." Responde o Husky tentando em vão desviar o olhar. Rosalie exalava um gostoso e intenso cheiro de fêmea no cio no pequeno e fechado ambiente,Ricky segurava-se,tentando ao máximo não demonstrar que estava interessado,mas o volume em sua calça o denunciando. "Bom...se precisar de mim,ja sabe...é só me chamar!" Exclama Rosalie vendo pela fresta da porta alguns clientes começando a ficar inquietos, amaldiçoando em pensamento cada um deles por terem estragado um momento que certamente seria somente seu e de Ricky. "Certo...p-pode deixar..." Responde Ricky entre um profundo suspiro,logo a loba baixando a cauda e saindo pela porta para atender os clientes.

"Ah,Lili....dai-me forças...! ..hehe..." Indaga o Husky rindo sozinho,indo até o armário do depósito e pegando a sua bandeija,em seguida dirigindo-se para atender as mesas também.


End file.
